


Call of Honor: Side Servings

by Doctor_Nightfall



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Dishonored (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Nightfall/pseuds/Doctor_Nightfall
Summary: A few drabblish side-pieces that go alongside the main Call of Honor storyline. These are (hopefully) spoiler-free but add little details that flesh out the CoH storylines. And yes, these are ALL approved by soapwiki!
Relationships: John "Soap" MacTavish/John Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Dreams of Dunwall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Plagued Capital](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233250) by [soapwiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapwiki/pseuds/soapwiki). 



Price dreamed. 

Much as he had for a long while, he slept fitfully, dreaming normally of horrors he had seen, and done, and survived. But now he could rest, essentially coming up to retirement. Justified and deserved, after his life in the SAS.

Tonight, though, his dreams were different.

Blue space, cold, with floating rocks, and a feeling that someone was nearby. But then it twisted, and shifted...

He watched as a man in a hood, wearing a mask that resembled a skull, crouched in an alleyway, observing a group of soldiers... old-fashioned soldiers. Victorian, from his best guess. He watched, knowing that the masked man- who he thought was Ghost at first, until the skull turned out to be metal- studied his targets, and he could see the wheels turning. Working out the best plan of attack.In his way, he approved. This was a very well trained person. But why was he watching him?

A hand tapped the masked man on the shoulder. Price felt his breath catch, as he recognised the scarf around the face of the new actor in this...

Soap.

He watched, unable to do anything as Soap and the masked man split up, sneaking in the street, and took down their targets, one at a time, the others not realising anything was wrong...

That's my boy, he thought. Still got his skills.

...and that's when he remembered, in the dream, that Soap was dead. Gone these past two months.

He woke up, his eyes damp, and shook his head, remembering the dream more clearly than he ever had before.

“Fuck, Soap... still kicking arse in the afterlife...”


	2. Contact: Corvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another dream, gifted from the void...

Corvo dreamed.

Again, he dreamed of the Void, which was nothing new for him. But then, the Void twisted, and he was in the middle of a nightmare beyond his imaginings.

Around him were men. Men with strange accents, dressed oddly. But looking slightly familiar. They were soldiers, he was pretty sure of that, but the place he was in... well, he HOPED it was once a city. The towers around him were taller than any construction he had ever seen, and for a moment he was struck with awe at the skill of the architects and the builders...

...and then all hell broke loose. The men had rifles- still new in the Empire, but he had thought he knew what to expect. But he was wrong. The ripping, tearing noises that they made as they fires were deafening, and the grenades that were thrown were louder and more damaging than anything he had seen in the past, anything he knew of. 

A roaring, grinding noise was behind him, and turning to look, a huge metal cart crawled up, a gun mounted on it chattering away... and then the HUGE protruberance on the front of it ROARED.

The next few minutes were a shrieking, terrifying maelstrom. Gunfire from the rifles, the machine advancing and destroying all in its path until the machine exploded.

Looking round wildly, Corvo saw the huge, insectoid mass hovering over the street, flaming bolts streaking from its wings, and the dreadful chattering of its guns tearing into the men around him.

He was no stranger to combat, but this... this was not the kind of war he had ever seen or heard about. This was slaughter.

One of the soldiers he was with was screaming into some kind of small device, and then there was a whistling, a descending tone, and the street ahead of them disintegrated into a wall of flames, smoke, and rubble. In the chaos, some kind of flaming bolt- similar to that used by Tallboys- lanced up from the ground, and the nightmare mechanical insect caught light, spinning as it fell to the ground...

Corvo awoke. He had no doubt that what he had seen was the war that Soap had come from.

What kind of man could cope there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this has been read and approved by @soapwiki before publication. As you hopefully have realised, this is just a bit of fun, examining some of the characters in this altered Dishonored timeline. You won't get any hints as to the future of the series from this, but you will see some things adding to the background.
> 
> Also, from now on, mostly, I'm going to be releasing these, as and when I have them, to tie in with Soapwiki's release schedule, and keep them aligned with the story. So amusing non-canon observations, perhaps, of the characters after the main events.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one!


	3. A Taste of Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soap and Corvo return from Draper's Yard, and Soap reveals a little more.

“Wallace? Could you do me a favour and get a brew on please? Ta.”

Wallace looked confused for a moment. “Um... Sir, I am unfamiliar with your manner of speech?”

Soap looked puzzled for a moment. “Oh... Sorry. Slang from the army. Could you make a pot of tea, please?”

Wallace's face cleared. “Oh. Certainly, Sir. Here, or would you like it in your rooms?”

“If you could bring it up to the room Corvo and I share, that would be Braw- I mean, great. Thank you.”

“Of course, Sir. Now, again, I'm sorry we have no milk...”

Soap cut him off. “That's not a problem. Sugar alone is good. Now, here's something I obtained for behind the bar here.” Reaching into one of the voluminous pockets, he pulled out two bottles of Orban Rum. “I understand some of these things can be hard to obtain, so if they can go behind the bar for everyone, I'd be obliged.”

“Why, certainly, Sir. We don't normally have this here.”

“Aye, well, where I'm from Rum is a staple for the army. Along with Port, but I don't know that that is like, here.”

“I'm not sure what drink you might be referring to, Sir...”

“I'll find out what the correct one is for here and let you know. I don't expect you to pull it out of thin air- I know how things are.”

“Thank you, Sir. I will be up with your Tea shortly. One or two cups?”

“Two. Definitely two.”

“Very well. Lydia- oh no, what NOW?” A crashing noise came from the room behind the bar.

“Um... I broke another Glass.”

Wallace sighed. “Please see Callista at your earliest convenience, and give her my Regards.”

Lydia looked at her feet, briefly, and Soap saw a hint of a blush, and smile, on her face. “Of course.”

A few minutes later, Soap and Corvo were sat in the attic rooms. “That could have gone a lot worse... but we got everything, didn't we?”

“That we did. I tell you, I'm almost ready to get some sleep.”

“Hang on a few. I want to introduce you to something.”

Corvo looked intrigued. “Introduce me to something? I'm not sure I like the sound of that.”

“Don't worry...”

There was a knock on the door, and Wallace entered. “Here you are, Sir. One pot of tea, suitable for two people, as you asked. And I did as you asked before as well. Will there be anything else?”

“No. Thank you, Wallace.”

“I shall take my leave, then Sir, and leave you two Gentlemen to rest.” Wallace swept out, again, showing all his normal grace.

“Tea, Soap?”

“Aye. But this is a tradition from home. You see, I found this while we were out. Along with a couple of other bottles.” Soap pulled out from the inside of his jacket one of the three bottles of Orban Aged that he had been able to find. Corvo's eyes locked on it.

“WHERE did you find THAT?” The surprise was evident.

“In a crate, out the back of one of the buildings. The wax seal is still on it. It says 1814, so I'm thinking it's well aged?”

“Oh yes. I haven't had some good Serkonian Rum in over a YEAR.”

Soap flashed a smile. “So I found the good stuff, eh? Here...”

He poured out two cups of tea, and then, breaking the seal, poured a generous shot of rum into each cup.

“Drink up, Corvo. This is what we all look forwards to in the British Army... a nice cup of Gunfire.”

Corvo sipped, cautiously. “That's... good. That's very good. Tea with Rum... I can see this cathcing on fast in Serkonos. Why's it called Gunfire?”

“I'm not really sure, but the common theory is that it wakes you up in a hurry!”

“Well, if this is a Tradition, it's one I'm happy to take part in.”

They drank, together, relaxing and letting the warmth get back into them after their expedition into the rain.


	4. Whale Oil Beef...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soap contemplates a mystery of Dunwall.

Soap sat on the stairs, lost in thought. There was little to do, Samuel and Wallace had been having a minor argument (something to do with river mud, boots, a very flat rat and a carpet)- and a “minor argument” between those two could last a LONG time. Callista and Lydia had vanished off to check over the tower rooms. Soap knew three things on that topic: firstly, that it was utterly false, secondly, that they had gone there to get away from the very polite but very intense argument, and thirdly... well, from here he could spot Piero and stop him getting a furtive eyeful.

But it was here that he could see a lot. And what he had seen was making him pause.

“Oh, so there you are, Soap. I was wondering where you had got to.”

“Aye... I needed some air. And this is a nice enough place to sit. Plus... call it a favour to the gels.”

”A favour...?” Corvo looked around, a little bemused. Then he saw the tower, and Soap could FEEL the pieces clicking together. “Ah. Good for you. Is he doing THAT again?”

“I don't know, but I thought that this was a good place to keep watch.”

Corvo sighed. “I think that this is the only time I'll ever say it, but that man needs to get laid, badly. It might stop him harassing Callista.”

“I don't think that that would stop it, Corvo. I'll explain why later. Too long to explain now. But I got caught up in a mystery of Dunwall.”

“Oh yes?” Corvo extracted a box of cigarettes. They'd found a couple of crates the other night, and brought them back. “Morley Smooth”, these were, and, remarkably, had a cork filter- which made Soap smile internally. Corvo passed them over, and Soap lit one, smoking in companionable silence for a minute.

“You were saying about mysteries?”

“Oh. Aye.” Soap took another draw, and organised his thoughts.”Now I can understand how some things get abandoned on rooftops, or just left behind. Some things. Spools of copper wire, for example, tools. Those bolts and bullets on top of that outbuilding at the distillery- perfect overwatch spot. But things turn up in weird -places. I know that things get gathered up with others by mistake, such as last night?”

Corvo nodded. Last night's debacle with Cecelia and the blood sausage was not something that would be forgotten easily. “I know what you mean. We find things in all kinds of bizarre places sometimes. But what's your point?”

“Well, as I said, a lot of these things make sense after a little thought. But then you get things like that.” Soap pointed.

Corvo followed his pointing digit, and stared. His head tilted slightly, and his mouth opened. “Well. What is that doing there?”

“Exactly! I've seen sat here for the past ten minutes trying to work out a logical reason that a bottle of whale oil would end up THERE.”


End file.
